Curiosity and types of kisses!
by CamilaSF
Summary: [...]Curiosidade: Vontade de ver, de conhecer: satisfazer sua curiosidade. Desejo de conhecer dos segredos. Afinal,porque me deixei levar pela curiosidade e ler aquele livro quando estava perto dele...mas no final tudo se tornou uma deliciosa e sensual "brincadeira" [...]


_**Curiosidade:**__ Vontade de ver, de conhecer: satisfazer sua curiosidade. Desejo de conhecer dos segredos._

Estava sentada com as costas escorada na cabeceira da cama, no meu colo estava um certo dragon slayer do fogo, a cabeça dele estava repousando nas minhas pernas enquanto com uma das minhas mãos fazia um carinho nos cabelos rosados do mesmo.

Estava um pouco entediada, ao que parecia o dragon slayer estava dormindo, e não sentia vontade de sair, quando me bateu a curiosidade de ler o livro que tinha ganhado de presente da Levy-chan.Não querendo mexer com o dragon slayer no seu colo, se espichou ate que consegui puxar uma ponta do pacote de presente e puxou, abrindo-o e pegando o livro que tinha dentro. Ao olhar o titulo, um leve rubor coloriu suas bochechas, mas a curiosidade venceu a timidez.

Começou a ler algumas paginas, continuando com o carinho nos cabelos macios do namorado, ficando tão concentrada que nem notou que um certo rosado tinha acabado de acordar e olhava o título que tinha na capa.

- Nee nee Luce...O que está lendo?

A loira que até então estava distraída deu um pulo, ao ouvir a voz do rosado. E logo fechou o livro, tentando guarda-lo.

- Não é nada, apenas um livro que a Levy-chan me deu... - Viu Natsu pegar o livro das minhas mãos - Natsu..D-Devolva.

Vi o rosado abrir um sorriso ao ler as primeiras páginas.

- Nee Luce, vamos experimentar? - Falou Natsu com os olhos com um brilho no olhar deixando os ônix mais escuros.

- N-Nani ? - Falou a loira, logo viu o rosado se aproximando, com um jeito predatório, totalmente direcionado a ela.

Viu ele pegar-lhe uma mecha de seu solto cabelo, vendo o mesmo sentir o suave odor dos mesmos e logo deu um castro beijo na mecha. Logo lembrando do que tinha lido a poucos instantes.

_Beijo nos cabelos = Saudade_

Logo o rosado, desceu mais um pouco e lhe deu um beijo na testa, com carinho.

_Testa - Amizade, Respeito_

Decidida a entrar naquele jogo, a loira fez o próximo movimento, lhe dando um delicado beijo na face do mesmo.

_Face = Adoração, Respeito, Carinho._

Assim com seguiu dando ao rosado um leve beijo, quase como um toque de asas de borboleta na ponta do nariz

_Ponta do nariz = Cuidado, Zelo ao companheiro._

A Loira que até então tinha entrado de cabeça, deu-lhe um mais longo beijo na bochecha do mesmo, fazendo o dar um leve suspiro, querendo sentir os lábios da loira nos dele.

_Bochecha = Ser amado pelo outro,sastifação ao ver-o mesmo_

O rosado já deixava as mãos passearem pela fina cintura, sentindo a pele macia da loira, levantando ao poucos a camiseta da mesma, até tirar a mesma. A loira não ficava para traz tirando o colete dele largando no chão.

Logo Natsu, deu um beijo e uma leve mordida na orelha da outra. Fazendo a mesma se arrepiar

_Orelha = Tentação, Desejar_

Os dois, já com o desejo tomando conta dos mesmos, aproximaram-se ainda mais juntando os lábios em um beijo, já desejado a muito pelos dois...Quente, Ardente...como o fogo , foi esse beijo deles

_Lábios = Amor_

Logo o Natsu, seguiu uma trilha de beijos pela garganta, marcando-a de leve. Fazendo a loira, soltar suspiros pelo prazer, corrente elétrica que sentia cada vez que o rosado, beijava ou encostava na pele dela.

_Garganta = Luxuria_

Ao deitarem se na cama,Lucy empurrou o rosado um pouco, descendo os beijos dando um mais demorado no peito musculoso do namorado.

_Peito = Posse,Possesividade_

Assim como continuou descendo dando um beijo e mordidas, no abdômen bem definido do mesmo, fazendo o suspirar...aquela loira era a única a faze-lo perder a cabeça.

_Abdômen = Desejo,luxuria,Marca,Posse_

Assim como desceu mais um pouco lhe dando uma mordidinha na coxa do rosado, que estremeceu.

_Coxa = Controle_

Já o rosado não decidido a ser torturado por ela. a puxou por uma das mãos, onde deu um demorado selinho no dorso da mão mostrando todo o carinho, respeito que tinha pela dona dos olhos chocolates

_Dorso da mão = Amor e Respeito_

Onde seguiu uma carreira de beijo pelo colo descendo pela cintura da mesma, onde a castigou do mesmo jeito que a loira tinha feito antes.

_Cintura = Posse,Paixão,Conter o outro somente para sí_

Logo dando outro beijo nos lábios da loira, deixando-os se entregar naquele mar ardente que era a paixão,amor deles dois...

_**Pois o restante é um capítulo privado somente para eles dois.**_

_**Afinal aquele livro sobre os tipos de beijo e seus significados,ajudou-os e muito a criar uma bricadeira unica,deliciosa e sensual**_

_**~Owari~**_


End file.
